Glee T or D
by Noiz-4-Boiz
Summary: Truth or dare for the newbies! Myron has a secret, Mason has a secret and Alistair has a secret, but will the secrets be revealed? Read and Review to find out!


"Sure, Mel'. You can play," Alistair says to his younger sister, Melody, as the glee club gets ready to play truth or dare. The group- Spencer, Jane, Roderick, Madison, Mason, Myron-, all sit down in Alistar's bedroom,"Who starts?"

"I will!" Madison says enthusiastically,"Okay, um... Rodrick, truth or dare?"

"Truth," Rodrick answers.

"What is your guilty pleasure?"

Roderick sighed,"Comedy-romance movies."

"Like what,"Mason asked curiously.

"Paper towns, The fault in our stars, that stuff."Rodrick, not wanting to be anymore awkward said,"Spencer, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to grab or spank someone's ass."

Spencer blushed brightly,"W-why?"

Roderick shrugged,"Best I could come up with."

Spencer brightened more and sighed,"All, stand up."

The two stood up and Al asked,"Can I just have a heads up on if you're going to spank or grab me? Like, which are you gonna do?"

"Spank!" Roderick called over and over and everyone else joined in. SPencer smirked and Alistair turned bright pink in the cheeks as a hand slapped his ass really hard. He yelped in pain and everyone burst into laughter. "Sorry, Ali-kazam." Spencer said sitting down.

"It's fine," he said wincing slightly as he sat down,"Just don't call me 'Ali-kazam'."

"Fine," Spencer whined,"Jane truth or dare?"

"Truth," she answered, still giggling a bit.

"If all of us were in a burning building, and you could only save one of us, who would you save?"

Jane thought for a second,"Do I get to live even if I save one of you?"

"Yes, you and one of us both get out with our lives."

She thought for a second,"I would save Myron."

"Why?" Mason looked at her confused

"'Cuz he's the youngest, we've all lived longer than him. And plus if I saved Mason and not Madison, he would be depressed for the rest of his life."

They all nodded in agreement,"Alistair, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"What do you love about Spencer the most?"

Alistair blushed and looked at Spencer. _What did he like most? It was all perfect_. Spencer looked at Allistair smirking a bit, making Al go brighter,"U-um," he choked out,"his chest."

"His chest?" giggled Madison.

"Yes, can we move on this is very awkward," Alistair said, burying his head in his hands.

Spencer sighed and wrapped his arm around his partner, making the other jump slightly,"Choose someone, and stop being bashful."

Alistair took his hand off his face and said,"Madison, truth or dare?"

"Dare," she responded.

"You either have to kiss Mason or Jane."

"Dude! That's my sister," Mason yelled.

"I'm not gonna dare her to kiss someone she might actually want to kiss, that's not entertaining."

"Well, I suppose you know how it feels to us when you and Spencer kiss," Jane mocked, and everyone yelled 'ooh' and 'burn!', causing Alistair to blush once more.

Madison sighed miserably,"Fine, I'll kiss Jane."

Jane blushed a bit as Madison pecked her on the lips. The others all chuckled a little as the two wiped away there lipgloss. Madison, blushing deeply, said,"Myron, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"If you were old enough, and were forced to date one of us who would it be?"

Myron blushed deeply and muttered something,"What?" Roderick asked, being closest to him and still not able to hear.

"I-I guess I would date M-Mason," everyone looked at him, slightly shocked.

Madison spoke up," Wait, your-"

"I-I think so,"Myron said blushing more,"Are you mad?" he asked Mason.

"No, if I were homophobic, I wouldn't be in the new directions," he answered waving his head in Spencer and Alistar's direction.

Mason looked up a bit and said,"Good, and just so you know, it's not because I have a real crush on you, but it's because you are the best looking guy in the group."

"I object!" exclaimed Spencer and everyone laughed.

"Roderick, truth or dare?" Mason asked.

"Dare."

"Put Alistair's socks in your mouth."

Spencer snorted and Roderick asked,"Why?"

"Because I said so."

Alistair peeled off his socks- which were decorated with many middle fingers- and handed them to Roderick,"Good luck, nice knowing you."

Roderick grimaced and shut his eyes, stuffing the two in his mouth, them being spat out three seconds later. Everyone laughed until they heard a car horn outside,"That's my ride!" Myron said,"I'll see you guys tomorrow!"

They all said bye and Roderick said,"Mason truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"You have to kiss either Spencer or Alistair on the lips for five seconds."

Mason blushed and bit his lip,"Why?"

"Because I said so." Roderick copied Myron.

Mason uncomfortably crawled over to Spencer and kissed him for five seconds.

 _ **I don't like how this story is going and I have barely any intentions for it but review if you want more and I certainly will write more!3 xoxoxoxo**_


End file.
